


falling in love with the enemy

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara's supposed to kill him, not fall in love at first sight.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	falling in love with the enemy

"Are you ready, Katara?" Hakoda asks, adjusting the pack as it rests on her back. "This is going to be a dangerous mission. You need to be careful and watch yourself."

She nods curtly. "I'm more than ready, Dad. I've got to do this." She checks once more to make sure that her array of throwing knives are lined up within the inside of her jacket. "I'll see you when I get back home, okay?" A wary smile spreads across her face as he presses a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Dad. Make sure Sokka doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

And then, she's off, racing out of the building, tearing down the dimly lit streets until she reaches her destination. It's the Presidential palace. With the help of her trusty hookshot and a few of Sokka's gadgets, she manages to scale the building, prying open a window and slipping into a bedroom, landing with soft feet on the carpet.

"Well, look at who we have here." A young man. His shaggy dark hair falls in front of his face, and he's got a brow arched at her, amused. "Did your father really think that a night assassin would be enough to take me out?" he asks with a grin.

She hesitates, not quite reaching for her knives the way she should. Her mouth opens to speak before she closes it again. "You're... You're gorgeous."

A smirk. "I could say the same about you."

"Damn you, Zuko."


End file.
